


Rewind

by itainthardtryin



Series: We're Bad At Dating: Clexa Edition (AU tumblr prompts) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 in the ‘We’re Bad At Dating’ series. Based on this prompt:</p><p>One of us thinks this is a date but the other thinks it’s an informal job interview</p><p>Alternatively, Sucessful businesswoman Lexa comes to speak at Clarke’s college about building a career when they graduate. Modern day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

Clarke cannot take much more of this. She’s applied for job after job, and her prospects after college are looking slim. When she decided to major in Art & Design she thought it would be far easier to get work than this. Everyone needs a marketing campaign, right? Posters, packaging design. Even if she couldn’t become an artist in her own right, she could get a job doing something. Or so she thought.

For the fourth time this week, there’s a guest speaker in class. One hundred students stuck in a lecture theater, listening to some seemingly elderly man telling them how promising they are, how much talent lies within the room, how they are the next generation of big artists. Clarke couldn’t care less about what they have to say. She’s been applying for jobs and no-one wants her. It’s becoming harder to believe that they’re going to become anything.

“Hey,” Raven says, taking her seat beside Clarke. 

“Hey. Can you believe we have to sit through another one of these? It’s like modern day torture,” Clarke sighs.

Raven pulls out her tablet. “Not for me,” she says. “I’ve got my headphones and Netflix. I’m just here for attendance. Can’t afford to miss any more. Shouldn’t have taken this design course for extra credit anyway.”

“Maybe if you spent fewer mornings in bed with Finn, and more mornings joining me in class you wouldn’t have to sit through the most boring talks known to mankind.”

Raven smiles “Yeah, but when I stay in bed with Finn I get a workout, and I finish satisfied. Whereas when I come to class with you, I’m bored and the only thing that gets finished is my coffee.” 

“You’re gross,” Clarke says. 

Professor Kane walks into the room and everyone immediately stops talking. He’s always had an air of superiority about him that scares even the most rebellious of students. “Morning everyone. We’ve another great speaker here for you today. Listen to her carefully. She’s built an empire from scratch and knows how to use her skills - the same skills you’ve developed in this course - to make a living. From Polis Enterprises, please give a warm welcome to Lexa Woods.”

The room applauds through common courtesy, and Clarke joins them until she sees Lexa for the first time, and it stops her in her tracks. She nudges Raven in the ribs. “Raven, she’s hot,” she exclaims, looking at the perfectly tailored suit Lexa is wearing. Her blouse is unbuttoned enough to remain professional, but also enough to make Clarke’s mouth water. 

“All right, keep it in your pants, Griffin. She’s waaay out of your league.” 

“And you’re way out of Finn’s league, but he still managed to date you. Right?” Raven doesn’t know whether to be flattered or offended, but she doesn’t get a chance to respond because Lexa starts her presentation. 

“I know you all think that the world as an artist is difficult. And you’re right. Nothing worth having ever comes easy, so if you want to make it in this business, you’re going to have to work for it. Applying for jobs isn’t enough. You have to be present, be forward. You have to show people that art is your passion. That’s what I did when I was sixteen years old. In eight years, I’ve gone from doodling in the margins of pages, to being the CEO of one of the brand leaders in digital design. You need to make your own future.” 

Lexa’s presence is so captivating, and Clarke cannot take her eyes off her. She listens intently for the next forty-five minutes as Lexa tells them how she built her company from scratch. With every word, Clarke is a little more turned on. Lexa is powerful, and Clarke wants in. 

“I will be out in the foyer after this presentation to answer any questions you may have.” Raven looks at Clarke and she knows that as soon as they’re done here, Clarke will be the first in line. 

\---

Lexa spends time talking to two or three other students before she gets to Clarke. Clarke doesn’t quite understand why everyone isn’t queuing up to talk to Lexa, but she’s not going to complain because it means she gets more time with her. 

“Hi, Lexa,” she says, trying to get her attention. “I’m Clarke Griffin, design major.” 

Lexa holds out her hand for Clarke to shake. Clarke returns the greeting, noting how much strength there is in it. Now that she’s closer to Lexa she can’t help but admire her beauty a little more. She was attractive from fifteen rows back in the lecture hall, but up close and personal, she’s even more attractive, and Clarke can’t help but check her out.

“I just wanted to tell you how inspired I am by your story. What you’ve done, is what I want to do. I want to become the leader in my field.” 

Lexa smirks. “Oh really? Do you think you have what it takes?”

“Absolutely. I’m hard working, focused and, without sounding too big headed, I believe I’m extremely talented at what I do.” 

“Then never give up,” Lexa tells her. “Keep focused, and keep going after it. If you don’t take any steps forward, you’re always going to be standing still.” Beside them, Raven rolls her eyes at the complete cliche of what Lexa’s saying. Clarke hangs on every word. 

“I will, absolutely,” Clarke says. “Here’s my card.” She reaches into her satchel and pulls out a business card. Everyone in class got them made at the start of their final year, when job prospects became serious and freelancing became the norm. “If you have any job openings or would like someone to intern, I’ll work for free. I’d just really appreciate the opportunity.” 

Lexa smiles. “I like your courage. Your determination,” Lexa says, reaching out and taking the business card. “I’ll keep this somewhere I can find it.” 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” 

Lexa is silent for a moment. “Actually, how about we go for a chat right now?” she asks. Clarke looks at Raven as if all her dreams have come true. 

“Right now?”

“No time like the present. Why put off until tomorrow what you can do today?” Lexa says, and Raven audibly sighs. 

“I’ll see you back at the dorm, Clarke. Don’t be too late, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she says, making her way back home. 

“So, you’re the local. Show me where’s good for coffee round here,” Lexa says, and Clarke nods. 

\---

“So, Clarke, tell me a bit about yourself,” Lexa asks, as they sit down with their coffee. 

“I’m in my final year of my Art and Design degree, looking for work every hour of every day. I do a bit of freelancing on the side. Commissions. Anything I can get, to be honest.” Lexa nods and takes a sip from her cup. “But I want to work for a company like yours. Something big, with lots of room for progression.”

“I see,” Lexa says. “But lets forget about work for a second. What do you do for fun?”

“Pretty much the same as any student here, I guess. We go out a few nights a week for a drink, maybe, if someone’s having a party, we’ll go there. I’m always in my nine a.m. lecture though. One hundred percent attendance,” Clarke tells her proudly. She decides to turn the tables. “What about you? What do you like to do for fun?”

“For me, making money is fun. Signing a contract, seeing my design work on the streets on New York City.” Clarke swears if she were a cartoon character there would be actual hearts in her eyes right now that she couldn’t control. Lexa is so passionate, so accomplished, and… well, yeah, hot. 

“Don’t you have a life outside work?” Clarke asks. 

“I have few friends. And I’m married to my work. But on the off chance that I do get to let my hair down, I like sports. Archery is my favourite.” Clarke is shocked. She didn’t imagine someone like Lexa to be into archery. 

“Wow. Impressive. Are you any good?”

“I’d like to think I could kill a man from fifty feet away with a single arrow if the opportunity ever presented itself,” Lexa says like it’s nothing, lifting her cup and taking another sip. Clarke sits in silence and wide eyed wonder. “Tell me a bit more about what sort of art you’re into. It’s always a pleasure to talk art with someone my own age.”

“I love all art,” Clarke tells her. “But my favourite thing to draw has always been anything to do with nature. When I was younger, I’d draw pictures of Earth and space. I’d research different parts of the world for hours and draw their landscape. I was so captivated by it. Now, though, I usually stick to designing posters, flyers. That sort of thing. It’s interesting, but it doesn’t challenge me. What your company does sounds more appealing. Designing murals and artworks for public places? That must be pretty rewarding.”

“It is. It’s always a buzz to see something you’ve drawn standing twenty feet high on a wall in Manhattan. Watching people taking pictures of it as they walk by. Sometimes, I even search for my art on Instagram or Pinterest. People love it. It connects them, brings them together.” Clarke nods, loving every word that comes out of Lexa’s mouth. “Speaking of bringing people together...” Lexa says flirtatiously. “Are you seeing anyone?”

Clarke is taken aback by the question. “Am I seei- Excuse me?”

Lexa looks confused. “I’m sorry, did my question offend you?”

“No,” Clarke says, trying to regain composure. “No, it’s just...not something I usually get asked when I’m in an interview.”

Lexa shakes her head. “Sorry, an interview? Did you think this was-” She stops talking as soon as she sees the embarrassment on Clarke’s face. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that’s what you thought this was. Clarke, I’m sorry I-”

Clarke tries to shake it off. “No, no it’s fine. I just assumed without asking, I’m an idiot. I’m not usually as awkward as this, I promise.” 

Lexa smiles. “Good to know.” 

“If this isn’t an interview, then why are we here, Lexa?” Clarke asks, just about recovering from her embarrassment. She’s going to have to change a few details and make herself seem much smoother in the version of this story she tells Raven later. 

“I don’t know. I just thought you were cute. Thought we could have coffee together. Get to know one another,” Lexa tells her. “Guess you could call it a date.”

“A date?!” Clarke exclaims. “You’re gay? How did you know I was-”

“You’re not exactly subtle when you check someone out, Clarke,” Lexa smirks. “And I’m not anything. I’m just… attracted to who I’m attracted to.” She leans closer. “And I’m definitely attracted to you.” 

Clarke is speechless. “So, we’re on a date.”

Lexa sits back in her chair. “If you want us to be. Now that we’re on the same page.” 

“Can we just… start from the beginning again. I swear this date will be far more successful if we forget everything that just happened.”

Lexa looks at Clarke and smiles. She holds out her hand. “Hi, I’m Lexa. Pleased to meet you.” 

Clarke relaxes and reaches out to take Lexa’s hand in her own. “Hi, I’m Clarke.” Lexa laughs and lifts her cup to drink the rest of her coffee. “Do you want another?” Clarke asks, and Lexa nods. Clarke gets up to go to the counter to order them another round of drinks. “When I get back I have the craziest story to tell you,” she says. “Today I went on a date and I thought it was a job interview.”


End file.
